Odio Todo de Ti
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/one-shot. Odio tu sonrisa feliz, tu cabello alborotado por las mañanas, tu mirada perdida en pensamientos alegres, odio tus palabras cariñosas, tus carcajadas sonoras, tus pensamientos simples, tu irradiante presencia… Entonces ¿por qué te amo?


_I Hate Everything About You_(Three Days Grace)

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece...

-oO08( **Odio Todo de Ti** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**-o-**

**Every time we lie awake****  
><strong>**After every hit we take****  
><strong>**Every feeling that I get****  
><strong>**But I haven't missed you yet**

_Cada vez que yacemos despiertos..._

_Luego de cada sensación que tomamos…_

_Cada sentimiento que tengo…__  
><em>_Pero no te he perdido todavía_

Cada vez que miramos al techo en espera de las palabras del otro, cada que esa sensación nos golpea y que los sentimientos que me invaden reaparecen me doy cuenta que aún sigues a mi lado. Cada falla, cada error, cada acierto, cada momento feliz, aún sigues a mi lado.

**Every roommate kept awake****  
><strong>**By every sigh and scream we make****  
><strong>**All the feelings that I get****  
><strong>**But I still don't miss you yet****  
><strong>

_Cada compañero de habitación se mantuvo despierto_

_Por cada suspiro y grito que hacemos_

_Todos estos sentimientos que tengo_

_Pero no te pierdo todavía_

Cuando nos miran y nos reclaman por nuestras discusiones, por nuestros suspiros ahogados, por los gritos que lanzamos, por las infinitas veces que los ignoramos y los tomamos para nuestros fines… Todos los sentimientos que me invaden día a día: Los temores, las inseguridades, los miedos, las fobias, los resentimientos, los deseos de venganza, la soledad, la tristeza, la oscuridad... Aún sigues a mi lado…

**Only when I stop to think about it****  
><strong>

_Sólo cuanto cuando dejo de pensar en ello_

Pero cuando dejo de pensar en ti… El mundo se detiene, no hay aire, no hay sol, no hay agua, no hay tierra y mi fuego se extingue…

**I hate everything about you****  
><strong>**Why do I love you?****  
><strong>**I hate everything about you****  
><strong>**Why do I love you?****  
><strong>

_Odio todo de ti_

_¿Por qué te amo?_

_Odio todo de ti_

_¿Por qué te amo?_

Odio tu sonrisa feliz, tu cabello alborotado por las mañanas, tu mirada perdida en pensamientos alegres, odio tus palabras cariñosas, tus carcajadas sonoras, tus pensamientos simples, tu irradiante presencia… Entonces ¿por qué te amo?

**Every time we lie awake****  
><strong>**After every hit we take****  
><strong>**Every feeling that I get****  
><strong>**But I haven't missed you yet****  
><strong>

_Cada vez que yacemos despiertos..._

_Luego de cada sensación que tomamos…_

_Cada sentimiento que tengo…__  
>Pero no te he perdido todavía<em>

Y cada que despierto a tu lado veo tu rostro tranquilo, tus suave respirar, tus pequeños latidos… Cada que tenemos esa sensación de estar junto al otro... Cada sentimiento que tengo: La alegría, la esperanza, el amor...

¿Por qué sigues a mi lado?

**Only when I stop to think about it**

_Sólo cuanto cuando dejo de pensar en ello_

Porque cuando dejo de pensar en ti, todo se convierte en oscuridad, los sueños y las esperanzas mueren, la sonrisa cínica abandona mi rostro y se enmascara con frialdad…

**I hate everything about you****  
><strong>**Why do I love you?****  
><strong>**I hate everything about you****  
><strong>**Why do I love you?****  
><strong>

_Odio todo de ti_

_¿Por qué te amo?_

_Odio todo de ti_

_¿Por qué te amo?_

Odio cuando te vas, odio cuando te despides para ir a jugar, odio la sonrisa que le diriges a los demás, odio cuando suspiras pensando en algo más, odio tu rostro triste cuando vuelven los recuerdos del pasado, odio cuando no estás…

¿Por qué te amo?

**Only when I stop to think about you,****  
><strong>**I know****  
><strong>**Only when you stop to think about me,****  
><strong>**do you know?****  
><strong>

_Sólo cuanto cuando dejo de pensar en ello__,_

_Lo sé_

_Sólo cuando dejo de pensar en mí_

_¿Sabes?_

Pero cuando dejo de pensar en ti… Estoy seguro que mi mundo se detiene, que tu presencia me sofoca, que me siento perdido… Y cuando dejo de pensar en mí vuelve tu rostro alegre, tu sonrisa encantadora… ¿Sabes? Creo que me enamoré desde hace tiempo de ti…

**I hate everything about you****  
><strong>**Why do I love you?****  
><strong>**You hate everything about me****  
><strong>**Why do you love me?****  
><strong>

_Odio todo de ti_

_¿Por qué te amo?_

_Odias todo de mi__  
>¿Por qué me amas?<em>

Odio todo de ti, tu perfecta sonrisa, tu perfecta mirada, el color de tu cabello, le tono de tu voz, tus gestos graciosos. Odio cuando me ignoras, odio cuando te alejas, odio cuando no estás conmigo, odio que me odies…

**I hate****  
><strong>**You hate****  
><strong>**I hate****  
><strong>**You love me****  
><strong>

_Odio_

_Odias_

_Odio_

_Me amas_

Pero aún con mi arrogancia, mi orgullo, mis palabras hirientes y mi frío mirar me amas, permaneces a mi lado, ayudándome, soportándome, arrullándome, acariciándome, amándome…

**I hate everything about you****  
><strong>**Why do I love you?**

_Odio todo de ti_

_¿Por qué te amo?_

Odio todo de ti, odio que no pueda odiarte, odio que me encantes, odio que te ame… ¿Por qué te amo? Porque iluminaste mi mundo, le mostraste la luz, le brindaste esperanza y aunque cada día me esté consumiendo, estás aquí conmigo para detener este miedo a desaparecer… Estás aquí para perder mi miedo a perderte… Sí, odio todo de ti…

**-o-**

Bien, ayer por la tarde sentí volver esa chispa que me hacía falta para escribir… Hoy por la mañana escuché esta canción y no me pude resistir… Lamento la tardanza con mis otras actualizaciones, sólo espero ponerme al corriente pronto. Sin más me despido y espero que les guste :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas


End file.
